Chevi's Story
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: 'Why won't this girl leave me alone,' wonders a tall, albino man as a stubborn girl tries following him after school. BakuraXOC. First chapter is kinda boring but i promise It will get better. Please no flames. Rated M, just in case.


It's lunchtime, and instead of eating my friends and I are in the girl's bathroom trying to scrub some car oil off my cheek. Shinda says, "Ugh, I can't get it off!" Ammune is leaning against the mirror across from the sinks, she says, "That's why I tell you, Chevi, you shouldn't work in the shop before school." "Shut up," I mutter.

I sigh. Ammune is five foot nine with sea green eyes and her short hair is black with red, blue, green and pink highlights in it. I don't know what her real hair color is. Her name is sounds like 'immune' but instead of a 'i' sound like in 'it' it has more of a 'uh' sound like in 'again.' Like me, she is seventeen years old, while Shinda is fourteen. She's only in the same grade as me and Ammune because she skipped ahead two grades. She looks like the total opposite of Ammune. She's five foot two inches with ghostly gray eyes and long, snowy white hair. Everyone calls her 'Ghost Girl' because of her looks.

Shinda sighs and says, "You really need to buy some special soap or something to get rid of these oil stains on your skin."

I frown, "You sound like my dad." Shinda frowns too, "I don't sound like a guy!" Ammune raises an eyebrow at this, "What's wrong with guys?" Shinda blushes a bit, "N-Nothing! I just- I just mean that-!" "It's fine I was jokin." Ammune says calmly, then sneezes and scowls. Shinda laughs, "God bless you." Ammune thanks her.

She sighs, "Why don't you just run out to the store real quick? You'll be back before classes start again." I shake my head, "What if someone saw me change?" Ammune sighs and shrugs, "Like anyone would care. Our school is already weird enough. Haunted, crazy pranks, and so much other stuff, like someone being able to change into a-." "Our school isn't haunted, Ammune," Me and Shinda say at the same time.

Ammune raises an eyebrow, "Are there dead spirits walking around possessing other people?" Shinda gives up on trying to get the oil off my face, "Well yeah, but-." "Then the school is haunted." I frown, "They only possess those that they have a connection to." Me and Shinda finally give up on arguing and just make faces at her.

Shinda looks at me, "Sorry, I just... I can't get it off this time." I smile, "Its okay, Shinda." Shinda is looking at my long braid of bright red hair that goes just below my waist, "You could always undo your hair, that would probably hide the stain."

I think to myself, 'Me, undoing my braid? That's just out of character. No way. I love my braid.' "That's okay. Besides, I've gone days with oil on me before. It's at least less noticeable than before right?" Shinda nods.

The bell rings and then it's time for our classes.

T

I walk out of the school to see Ammune and Shinda leaning against the stair railing, watching that stupid blonde fight with that brown-haired guy again. I can never remember his name, the brown haired guy, but whatever. I walk over to the two girls saying, "Have ya'll told him yet?" I see Ammune smile some, and I realize I let some of my Texan accent slip again. I just frown at her, I've always been made fun of that and It's mostly gone, but you can still hear it in my voice and the way I talk.

Both girls frown and shake their heads. Shinda says, "Even if he did like me, it wouldn't work. He's really tall and popular and normal and everything, while I'm short and… we're just too different."

Ammune just mutters stubbornly, "No way am I telling him anything." I frown. Joey is her brother, but she refuses to say anything. I don't understand why, but it's not really my business.

I murmur, "I still think ya'll should tell him…" But then let the subject drop. Joey looks around and his eyes stop on us. Shinda blushes a bit and frowns at him, "What're you looking at?" Joey just grins a bit and looks away. That's… unlike him. Instead of fighting to just… grin and look away.

"…Ammune, I wonder if Joey has the same abilities as you…" Ammune shrugs, "Maybe, who knows."

Shinda's staring at the blank air next to me. I frown, "What is it?" Shinda looks at me, "Ehm… N-Nothing." She's a terrible liar but I don't let it bother me. Ammune and Shinda start talking, but I'm not listening. I'm watching Ryou walk by. He's really cute, with his fluffy hair and all, and I kind of like him, but he's just too shy for my tastes. I watch him walk by, his brown eyes showing how deep in thought he is, and then realize someone is talking to me.

"Huh?" I look at Ammune, who repeats, "Do you want to come to Burger World with us to eat?" I shake my head, "No, I have stuff to do, but thanks anyways." Ammune nods and grins, "Hmm… Chevi, let me guess, you're going to go work on cars again?" I shake my head, grinning at how she was wrong but she still knows me so well, "No, I'm doing that tomorrow. Today I'm going racing." Ammune nods once, "Ah. I see." I grin widely, "Yeah. Ya'll go on ahead." Shinda nods, "Okay. See you tomorrow, Chevi." "Bye, Chevi." "Bye ya'll."

I decide on walking home, and notice Ryou ahead of me. 'We must be going the same way,' I think to myself. I look at him, thinking about what I really know about him and like. …He looks kind of different than he did before… Is that even Ryou? I hesitate, then call, "Ryou!"

I run up next to him, but this person isn't Ryou, though he looks strikingly like him. I stop, then frown, "Sorry, sir, I thought you where a friend of mine." This man is taller than Ryou and his features are sharper, and his eyes a darker, redder brown. His hair looks cool, though. It's the same snowy white as Ryou's hair, but it's spikier and sticks up like kitty ears.

The man says, his voice deeper but with the same British accent as Ryou's, "It's alright. Now leave me alone, mortal girl." I blink. Why would he call me mortal? Isn't he mortal too? I frown and say, crossing my arms and not moving, "I don't take commands very well." He narrows his eyes at me and I narrow mine, we stare at each other for what seems like forever, until he finally starts walking away.

I follow next to him and he says, "Go away." I stubbornly reply, "No. I don't have to." I can hear him growl in annoyance and grin a little. I notice something dark on the ground, and stop to look at it. It's like a slither of darkness, some sort of odd shadow. It wraps a leg and holds me in one spot. I say, "What the..." I look up, "Hey!" The Evil-Ryou-Look-alike is walking ahead, leaving me behind, and I can't get this thing off my leg. Evil-Ryou turns around the corner of a building, easily forgetting about me.

I frown and struggle to move away and the weird dark thing dissipates into nothing. I look up, and run after the albino, but when I turn around the corner of a building, he's no where's in sight.

I sigh. For some reason the kitten-haired man has caught my interest, most likely because he's so much like Ryou. I stuff my hands in my pockets and start walking home.


End file.
